


50 Flavours of Katsudon

by livixbobbiex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Switching, more tags to be added where needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 13,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex
Summary: A compilation of the Viktor and Yuuri smut drabbles from my tumblr blog(Requests welcome!)





	1. Yuuri's Legs

It starts, funnily enough, with Viktor noticing Yuuri helping out around the onsen. Though it’s true Yuuri has very nice arms (especially when the flex under heavy boxes), it’s those long, slender legs Viktor just can’t take his eyes off of. They look like they could go on for miles and miles and Viktor just cannot, especially when Yuuri cocks his hip to the side for the starting pose of Eros. He daydreams about being choked by those thighs. 

This problem only gets worse when Viktor is actually allowed to touch Yuuri. More often than not, he finds himself willing falling to his knees in front of him, eyes raking up and down the soft yet muscular limbs. 

The first time he ever goes down on Yuuri, he spends seemingly an eternity worshipping those legs. He starts by massaging Yuuri’s sore feet, before pressing a somewhat chaste kiss to his toe. From there, his mouth and fingers travel up his calves. Yuuri chuckles lightly once Viktor reaches his knee-caps, squirming at the sensitivity. 

But then he reaches his fiance’s inner thighs and Yuuri lets out a sharp gasp. From there, Viktor strokes sweet praises into his stretch marks, and kisses the rest which words cannot convey. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri gasps, still too shy to verbally press for more “Vi-Vik-ah.”

“Patience,” Viktor replies, sucking a hickey is steadily growing canvas of marks. “I don’t want to rush this.” 


	2. Good Sex Expires After Marriage?

During the first skating season after getting married, Viktor and Yuuri have barely touched in weeks. For one, they had to be separated for a week anyway due to their respective Nationals, and then they were so busy with the Euros and 4CC and training that by the time the Worlds rolls around they’re both incredibly pent up. 

So Viktor starts getting a little irritated about everything the night they arrive. To try and cheer him up, Yuuri offers to blow him, and immediately he’s happy. It’s been so long, months now, since they even had time to give each other so much as a proper handjob. Yuuri is incredibly enthusiastic…. too enthusiastic, actually, and forgets to watch out for his teeth. And Viktor almost doesn’t even stop him, he’s so desperate, but then Yuuri realises and just won’t stop apologising. They decide to cuddle. 

After the Short Programme, a time they’d both decided to set aside for themselves, they return to the hotel room and start lazily making out. It’s all going smoothly, Viktor’s underwear is off and Yuuri is toying with his hole and holyshitviktorneedsitnowrightnow - until Yuuri can’t stop himself from pulling back as questioning whether Viktor has ‘ _washed himself out_ ’. Viktor makes a sound like a dying man, and reluctantly agrees to take a bath, which also will soothe his muscles. Unfortunately, when he hasn’t emerged ten minutes later, Yuuri finds him sound asleep, and so tucks him into bed. 

The next morning, when they’re snuggled together, Viktor’s grinding on him. It’s good like this, one of his favourite ways to wake up, in fact. Until he grinds just that bit too hard and Yuuri falls right off the bed. They both agree that they should wait until after the competition. 

The banquet is spent tipsy. Having won Gold and Bronze, they’re both high off the victory, and desperate for each other. They leave early, and the passion is suddenly there again. It’s a wonder they even make it to their room, given the way they paw at each other in the elevator. Once the door is opened, Viktor is practically man-handled onto the bed, with Yuuri falling into his lap. Neither one of them cares about the clash of teeth, they just want each other. Finally, Viktor gets his hand down Yuuri’s underwear and- Yuuri leaps off and rushes to the bathroom, throwing up the contents of his stomach. 

It takes Yuuri a while to recover from his hangover the next morning, but they’re finally packed with a few hours to spare before their flight. Yuuri convinces Viktor that he’s fine and that he wants this, and they’re making out all over again when ***knock knock***. It’s Yurio and he’s confused about something Otabek said and needs comfort.

It keeps on happening. When they finally get back home, they’re giddy, so happy to finally be free to be together without interruptions. They fall against the door, kissing each other passionately as they slide it open and SURPRISE YUURI’S ENTIRE FAMILY ARE HERE TO SURPRISE THEM! 

Every time they try to be intimate, there’s something there to interrupt them. Whether it’s Makkachin, Yakov calling angrily, or even sleep itself. They even mess around in the kitchen one time which is finally going great until some hot oil spills on an unfortunate place and Viktor ends up in hospital. He wonders what god he accidentally pissed off. 

At this point, Yuuri suggests that they stop trying all together. 

“They weren’t joking about sex lives dying with marriage,” Viktor says sadly. 

“Maybe we could go somewhere! Far away!” 

“I DONT THINK THAT’S GOING TO HELP YUURI!” 

So for a full week, they stop even touching each other really. Until one prime moment, where they’re cuddling, and remember that Makkachin is out with the dog walker. Yakov is on holiday in the Bahamas. Nothing is there to stop them. They race to the shower. 

Yuuri falls on his ass after slipping on shampoo, but the opportunity is too good. They push through, despite the angry bruise forming, messily groping and kissing each other. There’s no time to waste, and they collapse on the bed, still soaking wet. When Viktor goes to get the lube, he stubs his toe, but none of it matters right now. He practically leaps on the bed, and it snaps. 

Yuuri lifts his head. “Maybe we shouldn’t-” 

But Viktor is already two fingers deep, fucking himself with speed and little precision. He may as well have jumped on top of Yuuri’s dick. There’s nothing, no pain, that could make his erection go down at this rate. They move together with desperation, even when Yuuri gets a leg cramp. Even when Viktor falls off the bed and they have to change position. 

And then a gun shot. 

“Viktor-” 

“It was probably just a car backfiring or something DONT STOP!” 

Sirens start to sound. 

“Are you sure we shouldn’t-” 

The window blows open as a thunderstorm starts to blow outside. The sirens are super loud now, practically sounding in a crescendo. But they’re so close now, they can’t give up. And finally, with a sob from both of them, they get off and collapse together. 

“Wow,” Viktor says. 

“Finally,” Yuuri toys with his fingers. “Let’s clean up,” he slides out of bed. 

And proceeds to slip on the floor they’d made wet after being careless after the shower. 

“Yuuri?! Are you okay???” 

They end up in the hospital for the second time in two weeks for a sex related injury. 


	3. Neck Kisses (requested)

Viktor discovers Yuuri’s love for receiving neck kisses the first time they properly make out, which takes place following their emotional airport re-union. Prior to this, after the Cup of China, they’d only ever shared brief kisses. Soft and sweet, but short, nothing more than a quick press of each other’s lips against theirs before it was over. 

So they return to the inn hand in hand, unwilling to be separated at all again. It’s late at night by the time they get back, so they quietly try to usher Makkachin up the stairs without disturbing anybody. Viktor slides the door to his own room open with his free hand, allowing the dog to rush in and get comfortable on his bed. But rather than releasing Viktor to join him, Yuuri instead keeps a firm grip and tugs him towards his own bedroom, face flushed.

He gets the idea, and as soon as the door is shut behind him, he winds his hands in Yuuri’s hair and kisses him properly, like he’s wanted to since the man drunkenly approached him and asked him to be his coach. Yuuri responds to him with vigour, and though Viktor can tell that he’s perhaps too nervous to lead or initiate, he’s definitely willing to follow. So Viktor deepens it, surrounded by Yuuri’s essence, as they stumble backwards until the back of Yuuri’s legs meet his bed and he falls back. He decides to push his luck, climbing onto Yuuri’s lap to continue the kiss until they’re both breathless.

Yuuri’s lips tremble slightly when they break apart, like they’re still trying to kiss the air, which makes Viktor’s heart swell in an almost painful way. He looks like he wants to say something perhaps, but they’ve already talked enough this evening. He moves one of his hands from Yuuri’s hair to his cheek, and then runs it down his neck, and Yuuri _shudders,_ giving Viktor his next idea. 

He tilts his head just slightly, allowing him to press a sweet kiss to the side of Yuuri’s throat. In reaction to this, Yuuri gasps, short of breath once more. This only encourages Viktor further, clutching Yuuri with even more ardour than before. The two of them fall back onto the mattress, with Viktor’s new obsession of tasting every part of Yuuri’s neck available to him. When he reaches his collar bones, the younger man squirms beneath him, hands clutching in the back of Viktor’s shirt as he subconsciously exposes his neck for more. 

They continue on like this until Viktor’s hands eventually find themselves venturing underneath Yuuri’s shirt, causing him to stiffen slightly. With Yuuri, though, Viktor finds he can’t possibly be disappointed. He removes his hand, and before Yuuri can begin to apologise, presses a sweet, final peck to his lips. Shifting his weight, he prepares to stand up. After all, Yuuri is probably incredibly jetlagged and needed his sleep. 

To his surprise, however, Yuuri instead grabs hand and tugs him back down. If Viktor’s heart hadn’t already been swollen before, it was positively bursting by now. Despite the fact neither of them have changed out of their clothes, they still manage to hold each other comfortably. 

And just for the record, Yuuri’s love for giving neck kisses (and Viktor’s love for receiving) is discovered a bit later once they’ve moved to St Petersburg and Yuuri gets jealous and possessive one time and basically Viktor’s neck is covered in bruises shaped suspiciously like Yuuri’s mouth; a look he wears with more pride than any medal, much to Yuuri’s later mortification. 


	4. Jealousy (Requested)

Viktor, one hundred percent, is more vocal about it. If Yuuri’s talking to someone for too long, he’ll start tugging on his jacket sleeve or wrap his arms around him and rest his chin on his shoulder, showing how needy he is. Most of the time though, he just feels the need to show his prowess in any way possible; a fact Yuuri thinks is stupid because in his eyes, Viktor is literally the best person on the planet. 

Yuuri, however, literally grabbed Viktor by the tie on international TV. 

This is Yuuri, completely sober, jealous that Viktor is getting distracted. _Keep your eyes on me._

The thing is, most of the time, Yuuri won’t necessarily do much in the way of PDA exactly. One time, for example, some of the female skaters are getting a little too flirty with him. And it’s just been building and building for days now, as well as Yuuri’s own frustration. Yuuri just gets incredibly tense and goes quiet until the conversation is over, and then grabs Viktor by the hand and drags him towards the rink toilets, much to Viktor’s confusion. 

Viktor isn’t given much time to do much of anything before he’s shoved inside, and then Yuuri’s kissing him violently. He isn’t even given time to even attempt to kiss back before Yuuri has him slammed against one of the stall doors, hand snaking around the the small of Viktor’s back. Yuuri fiddles with the door, and suddenly Viktor is being slammed backwards again, contact only cut off when Yuuri turns around to lock it. 

It’s all he can do to gasp as Yuuri’s on his knees in a flash with Viktor’s trousers tugged down to mid-thigh. Not even bothering with a build up, Yuuri takes him as deep as his gag reflex will allow, hand easily making up the rest of the space. As he swallows him down with ease, Viktor feels like he might melt into the wall. The shock of the whole thing makes it feel even better than it would have otherwise. 

Meanwhile, whilst Yuuri sucks him with almost expert precision, all he can think is: _I’m the only one who can do this to Viktor_. 

“Y-yuuuuuri,” Viktor chokes out and then moans desperately. 

 _Yeah_ , Yuuri thinks, _it’s my name you’re moaning. I’m the only one who can satisfy you like this. The only one._

“Yuuri,” Viktor groans again, louder this time, head slamming back against the door as Yuuri’s tongue wraps around the head of his cock just so. He can’t stop himself from fisting his hands in Yuuri’s mass of messy hair, an act encouraged by Yuuri’s groan, sending vibrations all around him. 

He tugs Yuuri’s hair in polite warning, but if anything, this motivates Yuuri to pin Viktor’s hips to the wall and take him down even further than before, and then suddenly Viktor is coming, so so so hard, eyes unfortunately fused shut as Yuuri looks up at him in wonder. 

Yuuri pulls of him with a slight pop, innocently wiping his mouth off with the back of his sleeve. And then Viktor can see the swallowing motion, and he wants to go again, _immediately_. Instead, though, Yuuri unlocks the door like nothing happened. 

And right then, Viktor knows who he belongs to. 


	5. Yuuri Discovering His Dom Side (Requested)

It honestly takes him a while. For Yuuri to even build up his sexual confidence to that level in the first place takes at least a few months (and probably a lot of Viktor slightly playing up his moans to signal what feels good). The first we see of Yuuri’s real dominant side (sober at least) is when he’s riding Viktor at a rapid pace and Viktor’s just so desperate to touch him, but every time he even tries, Yuuri’s hands come down hard and heavy, pinning him down so that all Viktor can do is lie there and take it. 

Other things become more noticeable after that. Like the way Yuuri sometimes roughly yanks him by the tie for a kiss, or is maybe a little bit too rough for what would be considered ‘vanilla’, or the way he sometimes orders Viktor around when he’s in that kind of mood. 

Viktor’s almost afraid to talk to him about it. You see, Yuuri doesn’t know that _any_ of this is what might be considered kinky. And though it’s definitely not on BDSM levels, Viktor just _knows_ that it’ll freak his poor fiance out. So in fact, it’s actually Yuuri himself who brings it up. 

“V-vitya,” Yuuri stops his movements, much to Viktor’s frustrations. “Do you, uhm, like it when I talk to you like that?” 

It’s like all of Viktor’s prayers have been answered. “Yes! Yuuri~, do it some more.” 

And then suddenly Yuuri is over him, surrounding his body in the most perfect way, and Viktor’s thighs clench impossibly around Yuuri’s hips as he begins to move again, practically fucking Viktor into the mattress as he lets the most ludicrous things slip from his lips that has Viktor on the edge the fastest he’s ever been. 

After, it’s like nothing ever happened and Yuuri is back to being shy and adorable. It gives Viktor ridiculous amounts of satisfaction that he’s the only one who sees Yuuri like that.   


	6. Overstimulation (Requested)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this is a work of fiction and a safe word should always be discussed before engaging in BDSM activities.

The Yuuri Katsuki ™ stamina comes into play here. You see, whenever he tops, though he physically lasts longer before getting off, it exhausts him enough that he’s satisfied. When he bottoms, it’s a different story. From what it appears, he gets off super easy, but his cock is always just, still hard. 

It’s something he’s told Viktor is _completely fine_ and _normal_ for him. But Viktor’s unconvinced, despite the reassurances that it’ll go down on its own. He’s always considered himself a giving lover, more preoccupied with making sure his partner’s satisfied than he is himself. So, one time, he decides to try and make Yuuri as satisfied as possible. 

Viktor starts with a blowjob. Blowjobs are safe, and he even makes sure that the blowjob is given where there’s nothing for him to accidentally grind against. Yuuri, because he knows he can easily get off again, has no qualms about orgasming down Viktor’s throat, hands tangled in his hair. At this point, Yuuri expects Viktor’s fingers, but instead, he’s flipped over, legs still shaking slightly, onto his hands and knees as Viktor starts pressing kisses to his hole. 

He gets into it, relaxing into Viktor’s expert touch as he rims him open. Yuuri’s elbows collapse onto the bed and his head is buried into a pillow, ass still up under Viktor’s hands. He groans deeply when Viktor begins to finger him alongside his tongue. Instead of stretching him, however, the appendage makes a b-line for Yuuri’s prostate (a spot Viktor could locate blindfolded at this rate), and stimulates it without mercy. Immediately, Yuuri cries out and grinds himself against the sheets, fucking himself on the finger, desperate for more friction. By the time Viktor has his third pressed inside, Yuuri’s body locks up and he releases another load, panting. 

Before he’s even given more than a few seconds to recover, Viktor squirts a quick amount of lube on his cock and then he’s taking Yuuri from behind, hard and fast. It’s all Yuuri can do to grab the sheets and allow himself to get pounded, crying out unashamedly for more. When he comes _again_ , it’s almost with a scream. 

He’s so far gone, he can’t stop himself from begging weakly: “More.” 

Which is a good thing because that’s exactly what Viktor was intending to deliver. Without missing a beat, he flips Yuuri’s pliant body over, the younger man’s legs hooked over his shoulders, and continues, though slower this time, more focused on stimulating _that_ spot. They continue like this, with Yuuri begging for more and more and Viktor having to yank his cock a few times to stop himself from shooting off. 

They end up with Yuuri slumped against Viktor’s chest, in his lap, too tired to ride him properly. It’s gotten to the point where he can barely even form words anymore. And then Viktor reaches down to stroke his poor, over-sensitive cock, and Yuuri just locks up as tears start to fall. His movements immediately stop. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor asks in concern. He’d meant to push him, sure, but not to this point. 

“Don’t… stop…” is all Yuuri can say as his head lolls onto Viktor’s shoulder. 

Viktor isn’t so sure, but continues anyway, speeding up so as not to drag this out more, shoulder kind of wet now from the desperate sobs. The only sign of Yuuri’s final orgasm is a slight shiver and desperate sob as his walls clench around him, not even a drop of cum left in his cock. It’s enough to get Viktor off too, finally letting go as he howls and clutches and Yuuri, emptying into him. 

Aside from wincing when Viktor pulls out, Yuuri gives no sign of life other than some heavy breathing when it’s over. Though, Viktor gets an odd sense of satisfaction at the sight of Yuuri’s soft cock. _Finally_. He tries to get up, if only to clean them both, but then Yuuri makes an inhuman sound like he’s dying, unwilling to be separated. 

The next morning, after a lot of sleep, Yuuri wakes up to breakfast in bed, and Viktor telling him that they’re taking the day off. Yuuri finds himself slightly mellowed after the whole experience, but overall, deeply satisfied. 

Until Viktor states that they definitely need to talk about it. 

The discussion makes Yuuri a little uncomfortable at first, especially with words such as ‘safe word’ and ‘hard limits’ being thrown around like it’s the weather or something. But, admittedly, it’s helpful, and fills him with a little more confidence than he had before. Though he still doesn’t think they’re particularly ‘kinky’. 

Spoiler alert; they most definitely are


	7. Loud Sex (Requested)

Yuuri is one of those people who doesn’t realise quite how loud he’s actually _being._ Though, more often when he’s bottoming, when it’s easier to lose himself _._ Once he’s fully into the sex, it’s like everything else just fades away into another dimension and it’s only him and Viktor. Something, thankfully, that isn’t a problem at home in St Petersburg where there are thick walls and only Makkachin to care about it. 

It is a problem during international competitions. Yuuri isn’t even competing in the Euros, for obvious reasons, but decides to accompany his fiance for his great comeback regardless. Which is great, because Viktor doesn’t have to be pre-occupied with his well-being the whole time. So the competition goes down without a hitch, Viktor wins gold (by the skin of his teeth), and naturally the two go and celebrate. 

So here we have Yuuri being pounded within an inch of his life, Viktor aware but not caring just how thin the hotel room walls are, as Yuuri cries out Viktor’s name and the bed slams against the wall. Yuuri is completely oblivious. 

Until the next morning, at breakfast, when they sit down at the ‘Team Russia’ table in the middle of Yurio ranting to Yakov that he absolutely needs to stay in a hotel on the other side of the city next time he, ‘piggy’, or Viktor are competing in the same place.

Viktor innocently asks him what’s wrong, which earns a death glare and ‘ask the wall you spent all fucking night destroying’. Which, okay, does actually get Viktor to choke a little on his orange juice. The other Russian skaters lower their eyes, though Mila snorts a little. Yakov face palms. 

Thankfully, this is all said in quicker Russian than Yuuri can properly pick up, so he’s still clueless. Even when Yurio makes gagging motions at the way Yuuri limps over to the buffet. 


	8. Teasing Until Breaking Point (Requested)

It happens during their first morning in St Petersburg. Yuuri was incredibly jetlagged so once he’d had the official tour and a tiny bit of food, he’d basically fallen asleep the night before. So, he wakes up again the middle of the night with Viktor (plus Makkachin) calmly asleep next to him. He can’t fall back asleep, no matter how much he tosses and turns, and his phone isn’t connected to the WiFi yet so he can’t waste his time on that. It gives him time to think, then, basically about how nice it is that Viktor’s letting him live there etc. etc. 

One thing Yuuri had forgotten in his exhaustion is that Russia, particularly Russia during winter, is an incredibly cold place. So, in the darkness, he stumbles over to the wardrobe and picks out the first sweater he can find, giving him more coverage than just his boxers, before falling back into bed. 

He lies there until it’s definitely morning, around the time Viktor really should be getting up, and decides that his first act of ‘paying Viktor back’ is going to be making him breakfast in bed. Makkachin follows him as Yuuri ventures to the kitchen, searching the cupboards for anything edible. In the end, he decides on American style pancakes (a cuisine he became expert at in Detroit). 

He’s not being _too_ loud, but Viktor is an incredibly light sleeper anyway, as so ventures out of his bedroom. The sight he’s met with is one Yuuri Katsuki, who is wearing one of Viktor’s old sweaters (which is so big on him the sleeves are drooping, his collar bone is exposed, and his thighs are covered), hair dishevelled, and glasses adorably askew. 

Yuuri hardly notices him until Viktor already has his arms wrapped around him. “доброе утро, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri flushes. “I-I was making you breakfast.” 

Viktor presses a kiss to his ear. “It smells great.” 

He doesn’t go without noticing the way Viktor’s hands slide down his front, toying with the hem of his clothes. “You’re distracting,” Yuuri mutters slightly. 

At this moment in time, Viktor is physically pretty hungry, so he’s more than ready to release his fiance and wait patiently. But he can’t possibly miss the way Yuuri pushes his ass back, not so subtly grinding up against his quickly forming erection. Viktor’s resolve is gone. 

Like lightning, he reaches around to flick the gas flames off at the stove, practically manhandling Yuuri around so that he ends up backed against the fridge, body arching into Viktor’s, the one wrist Viktor had used to help spin him around now pinned above his head. They meet each other half way for the kiss that follows, building and building as Viktor hooks his hand under Yuuri’s thigh.

“Welcome to Санкт-Петербург,” he breathes, pressing another kiss to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri jumps up with his other leg, winding them around Viktor’s waist as the older man carries the two of them back to the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> доброе утро - dobroye utro - good morning   
> Санкт-Петербург - Sankt-Peterburg - Saint Petersburg


	9. Hair Pulling

Viktor really likes having his hair tugged on. It’s not really anything new he discovers with Yuuri particularly, though it’s definitely the most he’s ever enjoyed it. It happens one time when he’s giving Yuuri a blowjob, an act he enjoys anyway, but it’s just elevated when Yuuri spasms and grips him by the hair desperately. 

After he’s gotten off and calmed down a little, Yuuri is completely apologetic for getting a little over aggressive. He’s shocked, then, to be told to that it was _more_ than okay. At first, Yuuri is self conscious about doing it, but Viktor just ends up being so vocal when he does it Yuuri gets into it. Somehow, it gives him a possessive feeling. 

Like most things, it escalates, and then suddenly we’re left with Viktor on his hands and knees, getting fucked from behind (not one of their favourite positions but sometimes it feels good) as Yuuri grabs him by the hair and pulls his body back onto his cock.


	10. Sex On As Many Surfaced As Possible (Requested)

One boundary that has always just… been a thing, is that they don’t do anything explicit in front of Makkachin. Even though he’s literally a dog and wouldn’t have any clue what was going on, both feel weird about even making out in front of him. It’s strange, then, when they’ve dropped him off to be looked after before they’re due to fly to their next competition, and for the first time they’re both alone in their apartment together.

Being the couple they are, though, they’re just calmly sitting on the sofa watching some random Rom Com that Viktor happens to own, snuggling each other before they’d have to go and pack. Like most Rom Coms, a sex scene begins out of nowhere, and it’s one of those really angsty moments where the main couple is finally getting together but it’s angry sex and there’s a montage of various surfaces being used. 

Yuuri frowns and puts down his tea. “Is there anywhere else they could possibly…” 

Viktor huffs as a signal of his amusement. “It’s a bit over the top.” 

“You’d think they were going for a world record or something.” 

Viktor lurches up, wide eyed. “Yuuri! This can’t be! We have to beat them!” 

“Eh?” Yuuri says, utterly confused. 

Now, Viktor just looks ridiculously excited. “We can have sex in more places than that,” he starts toying with the collar of Yuuri’s shirst. 

“Now?” Yuuri looks down at himself. “But I haven’t showered yet.” 

“Great!” Viktor leaps to his feet, stripping off his shirt. “We’ll start with the bathroom!”

So we end up with Viktor sucking Yuuri’s cock in the shower as Yuuri desperately grabs at the walls for something to keep him upright. Before it can get too good, however, he’s already pulling off, though not without a few apology pumps for cutting it short, and getting back on his feet. 

“That’s one down.” 

 They grind against each other precariously on the lip of the bath, groaning lightly into each other’s ears.       

Yuuri gasps suddenly. “Which… way should we do this?” 

Viktor thinks for a moment, pecking Yuuri’s lips. “I can lift you better than you can lift me.” 

And then suddenly, Yuuri finds himself manhandled onto his feet, so that his elbows are leaning on the sink, and Viktor’s on his knees once more, pressing deep and wet kisses to his hole. It’s a good thing they started this in the bathroom; it’s one of the few places they keep emergency lube. The sink actually turns out to be a great support, and Yuuri easily bucks back, desperate for Viktor’s fingers to be deeper. 

It’s not until Yuuri is straddling Viktor’s lap on the sofa that the real show begins. From Yuuri’s perspective, it’s really odd to have sex with Viktor here, but he somehow finds it exciting as he rides Viktor _fast_ , apparently not caring about the huge window opposite them. Suddenly, Viktor’s lifting them off the sofa and downwards, so that Yuuri finds himself lying on the coffee table. 

It continues like this in the living room. If anything, Yuuri marvels at his fiance’s creativity, apparently serious about beating the record. Once they’ve made a clean sweep through the living room, they complete the bedroom with ease, Yuuri accidentally denting a bit of the wardrobe as Viktor slaps him back against it, legs wrapped around his waist as he’s carried. 

By the time they complete the bed, they’ve both already gotten off, and lie there for a moment in recovery. 

“Do you think we did it?” Yuuri asks weakly. “I’m hungry now.” 

 _Only one way to be sure_ , Viktor thinks, and it continues as Yuuri makes himself a sandwich, whilst semi-complaining that the counters are definitely going to need cleaning after this. They share lunch on top of their washing machine, feeding bits to each other as Viktor pounds into him. 

_~A little while later~_

“Viktor I don’t care how big it is we’re not doing it on top of your trophy.” 

“But Yuuri~” 


	11. Yuuri Can Lift Viktor...

First of all I’m imagining fireman’s lifts. Viktor spends too long in the onsen, and Yuuri wants to close up, so he literally just reaches into the water, hauls him up, and throws him over his shoulder as Viktor wails (but secretly loves every second of it). 

Though Viktor is taller than Yuuri, sometimes he just can’t reach something, and needs an extra boost. So, when he’s doing the washing up, Yuuri sometimes wordlessly grips Viktor by the waist and lifts him up an inch or two so he can put the mug on the top shelf. 

And then there are the moments when they need each other and they need each other _now_. It is most often the case that Viktor just doesn’t control the quickies (call him a romantic but he likes to take his time to take Yuuri all the way apart). So, they barely make it to the bedroom before Yuuri has Viktor’s back pressed against the door, hands making quick work of the belt, trousers soon tugged down. 

Thankfully, due to some explicit activities early that day, Viktor is already loose and more than ready. It doesn’t take a lot of prompting to spread his legs apart, allowing Yuuri to hoist him up by the thighs, ankles crossing around Yuuri’s waist as he’s half held entirely, half pressed against the wall for leverage. Though the bed is less than a meter away, they go just like that, rough and hard and frighteningly good, with Yuuri barely showing a sign of strain. It makes Viktor dizzy, and he comes with a howl, hands burried in Yuuri’s now somewhat damp hair. 


	12. The Boyfriend Shirt

Yuuri has a boyfriend-shirt kink. 

He has no idea when or how he developed it, but he becomes the ultimate clothes stealer. At first it was just convenience, grabbing the first clothes he could find in the early mornings, but secretly, now, he purposely searches for Viktor’s old clothes, acting like he just threw them on. 

His absolute favourites are any of the selection of official team jackets. Viktor has more than a few over the years, and they all smell so deliciously like him. Yuuri just can’t help himself. Something about it just makes him feel warm and safe and protected. Wrapping himself in all that’s Viktor, even in a basic form such as this, is one of the best feelings. It also makes him feel oddly owned. 

Viktor doesn’t mind. In fact, he’s delighted. But then faces the dilemma of whether to rip it off Yuuri, or to leave the garment on. It’s usually the latter, and he often grips it for leverage as he takes Yuuri from behind, yanking him into place with the material. Until he rips it one time, and Yuuri looks like he wants to throw a funeral 


	13. Seduction (Requested)

Yuuri is practically a saint and Viktor just doesn’t get it. Though over time it’s become increasingly clear that Yuuri does desire Viktor, he never quite shows it outside of the bedroom for a while. After all, he’s practically an expert in desiring Viktor, and has learnt how to suppress it since he was a teenager. A fact irritates Viktor to no end, considering how little effort it takes Yuuri to seduce him. So okay, it becomes a challenge for him. 

It starts in the morning, when Yuuri makes him American style pancakes for breakfast, a rare treat considering they’re both supposed to be on training diets at that time. So, Viktor decides to try it on a little. He licks at the maple syrup, eyeing Yuuri, who’s not paying him much attention. When that doesn’t work, he moans, loudly, which results in a weird half glare. 

“So _good_ ,” he continues. 

Still, Yuuri doesn’t jump him in the kitchen, which in Viktor’s eyes is a disappointing result. So, they get to the rink, and Viktor makes a point, when he sees Yuuri watching him, of moving his hips overly suggestively. Mostly though, this just results in Yakov yelling at him for ten minutes. 

And then it’s his turn to coach Yuuri, up close, and he’s ready. Yuuri’s posture is perfect as it always is during his step routine, but that doesn’t stop Viktor from claiming that it’s all wrong. Suspicious, Yuuri eyes him up as Viktor ‘innocently’ corrects him with his hands on his waist, lingering. But he still gets no real reaction. 

It’s when they return home that Viktor realises his mistake. The only time he _knows_ Yuuri to get all insatiable is when he’s feeling possessive. And Viktor has been hiding the one thing that’ll get his fiance fired up all day; his hickies. 

“Isn’t it hot?” he says nonchalantly. 

“It’s Russia,” Yuuri retorts, “it’s never hot.” 

“It’s hot _inside_ ,” Viktor argues. 

There’s that suspicious look again. “…I guess?” 

Viktor grins. “It’s so hot, I’ll strip down to my underwear.” 

Yuuri casually sips his green tea, until he notices the sight before him, where Viktor’s skimpy underwear don’t leave much to the imagination, and do nothing to cover up the lines of bites and bruises Yuuri had left when he went down on him just a few days ago. He’d never seen Viktor ‘manspread’ in his life, but the older man was doing it now, showing himself off. 

“That’s better.” 

“Viktor…” Yuuri said, voice full of warning. 

Viktor was over the moon. “What?” He trails his fingers up his own thigh. “I was _hot_.” 

Out of nowhere, Yuuri practically growls, and suddenly Viktor is on his back on the sofa, weight trapped by the man hovering above him. _Success._


	14. Video Games

Yuuri loves them. Like, really loves them. And during the season, when he has to be good and sleep at a reasonable hour, he forces himself to not play them. Which means, Viktor discovers, that when summer comes, Yuuri closes all the blinds, and binge plays for a week. 

Though Viktor is happy, truly, to see Yuuri acting fully at home, it also means that he’s ignored and starved for affection. Not only does Yuuri not pay attention to him when he talks, but he also (if he bothers to) comes to bed later, after Viktor’s already asleep. And honestly, he tries to be interested, but Viktor’s idea of gaming is CandyCrush, and he can only watch his fiance mash buttons for so long. 

He’s also, well, horny. It’s been nearly a week since Yuuri last properly touched him, and he’s starved for it. So, feeling impatient, he slides in closer to Yuuri, starts kissing at his neck, working his way up as his hand ghosts down the length of his T Shirt.

Yuuri, to his misery, leans away from him. “Vitya, I’m trying to concentrate.” 

Viktor pouts. But it feels like it’s been _months_ since they touched, in his eyes anyway. He doesn’t want to give up. So, wordlessly, he drops to his knees.   
Yuuri doesn’t even take his eyes off the screen when Viktor pulls down his sweatpants. The lack of reaction becomes a challenge for Viktor, determined to make Yuuri pay more attention to him. With no time to waste, he takes the majority of Yuuri’s length into his mouth in one go, his hand making up the rest of the space.

Continuing to play, Yuuri almost doesn’t even react, but he can’t hide his arousal as it grows inside Viktor’s mouth. The older man wastes no time teasing him, he just wants a reaction, and the most effective way to do that is to give him an orgasm. Yuuri has an iron will, even when Viktor’s fingers creep up and begin to massage his perineum. 

Viktor feels a swell of pride when Yuuri’s legs begin to shake, humming softly around his erection. This action earns him an involuntary groan, which Viktor laps up, determined to draw more noises out of the man above him. 

“FUCK YES!” Yuuri suddenly shouts out of nowhere. 

Immediately pulling off, Viktor strokes him, taking the noise as a symbol that he’s just about to cum. 

Finally, Yuuri looks down at him, looking somewhat dishevelled. “Why did you stop?” 

Viktor licks his lips. “Weren’t you about to…” 

Yuuri shakes his head. “No! I just beat the boss for this level…” 

Well, Viktor tried. 

“Don’t stop,” Yuuri whispers, but with enough hint of command in his tone, that Viktor decided to obey him, swallowing him back down again in time for Yuuri to drop the controller and dig his fingers into Viktor’s hair instead.


	15. ABO Discussion (Requested)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a headcanon than porn

I’ve thought about ABO viktuuri a lot, in a whole bunch of circumstances. And honestly still cannot fully decide exactly what secondary genders either would be. One the one hand you have Viktor, who is pretty androgynous (especially in youth) and more naturally submissive from my point of view. But you also have Yuuri, who has the stereotypically omega body (curvy and kind of short, more feminine face etc.), and falls into the ‘feminine’ role whilst skating. 

I think the one thing that just clinches omega!Yuuri for me(when talking about slightly altered canon, I did write out a pretty detailed headcanon for fantasy AU omega!Viktor and Alpha!Yuuri once - if anybody wants that then feel free to ask) is simply the line “so much Eros I think it could impregnate me!!!!”

Poor Viktor, meeting Yuuri properly at the banquet, only to be forced to control himself when the prettiest omega he’s ever seen is grinding against him, getting the sweetest of scents all over him. 

There’s no way it wouldn’t be angsty though. I think Yuuri, in a position where he’s more oppressed would kind of lead him to push Viktor away. Not that I see Viktor as someone who would be controlling at all, but Yuuri would always have that nagging fear and mistrust. But then their emotional bond would _grow_ , and around time the episode 9 airport reunion happens, and Yuuri realises that he wants to be as close to Viktor as possible (a sentiment returned). 

I guess that would make the whole ‘we should end this’ thing a slight bit more dramatic… 

They resolve it, of course, following the high of their agreement to stay together once and for all after the competition is over. Yuuri shyly tugs Viktor inside their hotel room, tilting his neck in invitation that makes Viktor lose his breath, and his cool, pushing Yuuri back onto the bed, licking and nipping at the scent gland area that was just offered to him, as Yuuri whines and writhes beneath him, slick practically pooling out of him. 

I’m also envisioning the surprise Stammi Vicino ice dance now including the debut of fresh bond marks, Yurio is even more pissed. 


	16. Getting Caught (Requested)

Since moving to St Petersburg, Yuuri basically has to do every interview he’s required to for Japanese news over Skype. This actually have a pretty positive outcome, because in his home environment, with Viktor tight there, he’s decidedly more comfortable and confident in speaking. 

 Unfortunately for Viktor, this means that during these Skype sessions, he gets incredibly bored. Not just the ‘twirling his thumbs’ kind of bored, but the bored where he gets increasingly irritated every moment Yuuri is busy. And though he’s so happy his fiance has learnt how to give more decent interviews, truly, he wants them to be over at least five minutes before they even began. 

So in one interview, he’s asked about what inspired him to skate to ‘In Regards To Love: Eros’. And even now, though he’s confident, Yuuri stammers a little, unsure of what story to tell and how to phrase it. Viktor’s opportunity arises just like that, and in response, he crawls under the kitchen table. 

“Are you alright, Katsuki-San?” The reporter asks as Yuuri jumps in surprise at Viktor unzipping his jeans. 

“I’m fine!” Yuuri gets out much too fast to be believable. “Everything’s okay!” 

Viktor rolls his eyes as he pulls out Yuuri’s length, massaging it to hardness. One of Yuuri’s hands slides down and his nails rake into Viktor’s shoulder, but there’s no indication that he wants him to stop. 

“I-I was inspired to skate to Eros because it was so far away from what I was used to and-” Yuuri bites down on his lip to keep himself from moaning as Viktor drags his thumb over the slit. 

“And?” The reporter innocently presses. 

Yuuri snaps out of it. “And I wanted to show the word that-that, ah-I’M not the same skater I used to be.” 

Though Viktor’s Japanese is far from fluent, he can tell the reporter sounds slightly worried. “Katsuki-San, if you’re feeling unwell-” 

“No!” Yuuri commands. “I’m sorry. I can continue.” 

His grip on Viktor’s shoulder tigthens and Viktor decides that Yuuri still isn’t paying him enough attention. He also knows that Yuuri can’t see him right now, so when he takes him into his mouth, Yuuri can’t help himself. 

“ _Viktor!_ ” 

“I’m sorry?” 

Yuuri realises his mistake. “My coach, Viktor! He’s also been a huge inspiration to my skating recently, and helped me to find a new comfort in myself-” 

But Viktor was sucking him too well and he knew it. This wasn’t about getting him off, it was about drawing every reaction out of him that Viktor possibly could until he’d be forced to make an excuse to stop. Not that Yuuri didn’t try, exactly, to continue like he was supposed to, but Viktor was more than aware of how expressive Yuuri could be, even if the other man didn’t realise it. 

It gave Viktor a kind of satisfaction that the reporter likely catches on too, quickly making an excuse suspiciously around the moment Viktor started to deep throat Yuuri that he had to wrap the interview up. The moment the Skype call hangs up, Viktor pulls off with a pop, pushing the chair backwards so he has space to stand up. 

And oh, Yuuri looks angry. But the right kind of angry. “Viktor!” He expresses. “That was-” 

But Viktor just straddles him on the chair. “Yes, my Yuura?” 

“I’ll get you back for that.” 

Viktor hums happily, once again taking Yuuri into his hand. “ _Please do_.” 

No matter how well the interview had later been edited, there were still easy hints suggesting Yuuri’s pleasure. Yuuri could pretend to be ashamed all he wants, but Viktor knows him well enough by now that deep down, Yuuri secretly loves it. 


	17. Flirting (Requested)

In private, they get past the flirting stage pretty quickly, all things considered. Once given their own space, and perfect access to each other, with nobody walking in to worry about, ‘flirting’ consists of pouncing on top of each other and pinning each other to various surfaces when they want something. In fact, basically everything they say to each other probably sounds like very melodramatic flirting to anybody else (like such classics as ‘there’s nobody in the world better than you’). 

Shockingly, Viktor is actually the most subtle when he’s attempting to flirt in public. Though he does all sorts of things such as putting his arms around Yuuri all the time, leaning on his shoulder, kissing his cheek, casually taking his hand etc. they’re all pretty innocent. Even Yurio gets so used to it he learns to deal. 

But then we have Katsuki ‘grabs you by the tie on international television’ Yuuri. It’s rare, sometimes, that he even needs to initiate PDA. But oh boy, if Viktor’s talking to someone else just a little too fondly, Yuuri blanks and decides he needs to remind Viktor exactly whose he is. 


	18. Vanilla Turn Ons (Requested)

In my mind, Viktor and Yuuri are ultimate switches and it highly depends what mood they’re in. In general, Viktor really likes having is hair tugged at, the point of light pain. And Yuuri’s neck is really really sensitive, so neck kisses, especially when Viktor comes up behind him, grinding against his ass, are some of his favourites. 

Aside from that, when he’s in a more submissive mood, Yuuri really likes feeling absolutely pinned under Viktor. One of his favourite positions is literally missionary for this reason, on his back with his legs wrapped tightly around Viktor’s hips. And then there are the times when Viktor takes a hold of his wrists and pins them lightly above his head, putting his body on display, which makes him feel completely dizzy. 

Viktor really enjoys when Yuuri cums inside him. Though obviously safe sex is hella important, once they get to the relationship point of ‘we don’t really need the condoms’ he never wants to use them again. Somehow the idea of being marked by Yuuri on the deepest of levels appeals to him. ~~It almost never happens the other way round because Yuuri thinks it’s too messy.~~  


	19. Innocent Kinks (Requested)

It’s kind of Viktor’s own fault. When he tells Yuuri that it would be totally okay (more than, in fact) for Yuuri to call him Vitya rather than Viktor, he immediately makes the switch, which fills Viktor with blushes and butterflies every time he hears the word in Yuuri’s soft accent. 

But then the next time they have sex, Yuuri continues to use it. He happens to be on bottom, which results in him being a lot more vocal, so Viktor really shouldn’t be surprised when he tosses his head back and breathlessly moans “please, Vitya, more.” It shakes him to his core. Obviously it’s not the first time his name has been used in this way, but it’s the first time Yuuri’s used it, and he’s never heard it quite like that. 

Frankly, it ruins him. Every time Yuuri says the word ‘Vitya’, it’s like he gets a flashback or something, and it just sound so sexual. He can’t bring himself to tell Yuuri to stop, though. 

In terms of Yuuri’s biggest ‘innocent’ kink, it’s basically every time he sees Viktor skate. Which, now they share a rink, happens quite a lot. The actual basis of the routines don’t even need to be sexual in their nature, it’s just when he sees Viktor on the ice, Yuuri sees power and danger and a force of nature that he just needs to get his hands on it right now. 


	20. Favourite Sex Positions

First and foremost, I’m a huge believer in Viktor and Yuuri being switches. I kind of see Viktor being more naturally submissive, and Yuuri more dominant (I expect a lot of disagreement to this but trust me I have the proof in my mind), though I think they switch this too. Neither has an overall preference, it’s more what the mood calls for. 

All things considered, Yuuri’s favourite position is riding Viktor. It takes a while for it to become his favourite position, because of how much it involves putting himself on display. But once he does get that confidence _oh boy_. He likes it so much for the stimulation it delivers with the added bonus of usually being in control. His favourite version of the position is when Viktor is also sat up, pressed against him chest to chest, as Yuuri slowly grinds against him and they lazily make out. 

Viktor’s favourite is less easy. In terms of what feels the best, he likes being on the receiving end of doggy style, especially when Yuuri gets slightly over-rough with him. However, he also thoroughly enjoys looking at Yuuri. So overall, sappy as it is, he probably likes topping during missionary. The action of holding Yuuri in his arms as he rocks into him, with Yuuri looking up at him like he’s the literal stars or something is something else. 

Surprisingly vanilla, probably, but their absolute favourite times were always destined to be the sappy ones. 


	21. Advertisement

****Now that Yuuri is a much bigger deal after winning silver at the GPF (followed by another list of achievements, I’m sure), and, well, kind of famous for his Eros routine, quite a few international sponsors and advertisers are interested. They have an image of him as a sex symbol, rather hilariously. So Yuuri gets all these offers from various companies and what have you.

Don’t get me wrong, I don’t see Yuuri easily doing a sexual advert. However, knowing his personality, with the amount of money they’d offer him, I don’t think Yuuri _could_ decline. Mentally, he probably feels like he’s too dependant on Viktor, so this, he’d decide, is a good way to pay him back. 

And the actual filming isn’t so bad. Yuuri almost forgets about it until the advertisement airs, and his wallet is considerably heavier. 

Viktor was not prepared for how sexual the advert actually turned out. And Yuuri hadn’t exactly done _much_ in it, either. Essentially, he just did a slightly moody walk whilst holding the product. But Viktor wants to bless whoever the stylist was, because Yuuri is literally wearing black booty shorts and nothing else. And they’d obviously oiled him down, too, because his muscles absolutely gleam against the black and white filter. Every inch of him is absolutely gorgeous and after the advert airs, Yuuri is dragged into the bedroom. 

What he wasn’t prepared for were the billboards. In public. And unlike the motion advert, the photo has Yuuri actually stretching, showing off his body with this moody look in his eye and plush lips and essentially once he sees it Yuuri has to give him a quick handjob in a restaurant bathroom because his boner was not going away after that. 


	22. Making Out Without Touching Challenge (Requested)

You’d think, all things considered, that Viktor would be the one to lose. He is, after all, usually the one who initiates the deeper touches. However, I could literally sit here and write a whole analysis on how Viktor and Yuuri are highly competitive little shits, but the point is, if it’s a competition, they damn well treat it like one (even if Yuuri declares it sounds stupid at the start). 

And Viktor, right, was going to at least try and make it easy for himself. He and Yuuri press into each other, hands behind their backs, and he kisses slowly, just small pecks really. However, hating losing as much as he does, Yuuri decides a strategy. He knows how weak Viktor gets when he takes control, so he deepens the kiss without warning, pushing his tongue in and taking control. He kisses so firmly, in fact, that Viktor basically has to grab Yuuri to stop himself from falling over and therefor loses.  

Not that they stop kissing once the competition is over. 


	23. Yuuri Being Flirted With (Requested)

Sure Yuuri gets attention, but it’s almost never even remotely sexual, usually just well meaning compliments. With the combination of Duetto Stammi Vicino and the engagement ring Yuuri publicly wears, most people genuinely keep their distance from that kind of thing. Except Chris, who flirts with everyone, but Viktor wouldn’t be as majorly bothered by that. The figure skating community genuinely knows where to keep their distance.

But there was one time, right, after the Worlds that first season together. Yuuri had been left alone for a little while, during the banquet, as Viktor went off to do his duty in speaking to various people etc. etc. So, nervously, Yuuri sips his one glass of champagne (which is the maximum he’s allowed), when someone taps him on the shoulder. 

“Your Eros program was really… _something else_.” 

Yuuri recognises the man as one of the more well known sponsors, and also nearly twice his age. “I-, uhm, thank you, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

He steps closer into his personal space. “I don’t think there was anybody in the room who didn’t _enjoy_ it.” 

Flushing, Yuuri tries to lean away. “That’s very kind.” 

“I, for one, don’t think I’ll ever forget it.” 

“Really,” Yuuri says, “you’re being m-much too nice.” 

Smirking, the sponsor caresses his arm. “I was surprised you could move your body like that, Yuuri Katsuki.” 

Yuuri nearly screams when he feels a hand roughly grab his ass, until he realises that his fiance has kindly returned, and is now eyeing the sponsor like a mad man. 

“Ah,” Viktor says, “Andrei, it’s been too long! Did you have business with my Yuuri?” 

Obviously, the sponsor stammers and makes an excuse, taking himself to the other side of the room, refusing to meet either of their eyes. Viktor doesn’t exactly look happy with himself, however, if anything, slightly annoyed. 

“Was he flirting with you?” He asks drily, before taking Yuuri’s hand and walking with him. 

Yuuri’s cheeks flare. “I don’t know!” 

“Hmmm.” 

Viktor doesn’t say another word until they reach the bathrooms, thankfully empty, and starts essentially attacking Yuuri’s mouth. All Yuuri can do is squeak in surprise, before letting himself be kissed, whimpering at the force of it as his body’s pressed back against the sinks. Not that Viktor kisses his mouth for very long, and quickly clutches Yuuri’s shoulders, moving down his jaw until finally he’s pressing against his neck. 

“V-viktor,” Yuuri gasps, trying to get a bit of desperate friction as Viktor sucks at him. “Please…” 

Viktor pulls off, finally, lips swollen. “Not here. Later. We have to go back to the party. Come on.” 

Yuuri checks himself out in the mirror and aside from looking a tiny bit dishevelled, it’s all good. Until about ten minutes later, when everyone refuses to meet his eye to the massive string of hickeys covering his neck. 

Yakov just silently takes a shot as Yurio pretends to throw up into a house plant.


	24. Marathon Sex (Requested)

Viktor collapses just aside of Yuuri’s body, trying desperately to catch his breath and to act like the wind wasn’t just punched out of him. He’s spent, completely and totally empty, his soul having escaped somewhere long ago during that tryst. But alas, to his horror, Yuuri’s still very, very hard. He almost sobs. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri says by habit. “I don’t know why…” 

He finds it in him to laugh. “Your stamina is insane, Yura.” 

Yuuri buries his sweaty head in Viktor’s shoulder. “I can’t help it. I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” 

But Viktor has always been a generous lover, one preoccupied with the idea of making his partner completely and utterly satisfied. So, before he can tell himself it’s a bad idea, he rolls over, spreading his legs. 

“Keep going, I want it. Keep going until you’re completely soft.” 

Yuuri whimpers, but doesn’t hesitate in taking him up on the offer. Two hours later, Viktor is ridiculously tired and sore, sure he won’t want sex for another week, but also stupidly proud that he got by without tapping out.


	25. Bondage (Requested)

“Viktor,” Yuuri asks quietly, tugging lightly at where he’s tied. He could break out of them if he really, really tried. Gold medal ribbons weren’t, after all, the strongest material in the world. “Are you sure-” 

Without missing a beat, Viktor presses a finger to his lips, though his face contorts immediately after. “You… remember the word, right?” 

Yuuri nods eagerly, not that he thinks he’ll want to use it at all. 

Viktor’s eyes rake over Yuuri’s body, causing the younger man to gulp, feeling much more like prey than anything else. His heart begins to beat faster at the prospect, his erection getting harder and harder my the moment. 

When Viktor pinches his nipple playfully, Yuuri yelps, thrashing in his position. His back practically elevates off the bed, and he wants nothing more than to grab at Viktor’s back, sink his nails in, but he _can’t_ and that feels absolutely delicious. He’s finally free, at Viktor’s mercy as his fiance sucks bruises he just knows are going to last on his chest, like he’s staking his claim on Yuuri’s very heart. 

“Viktor,” he begs, needing friction. “Please…” 

His fiance presses an almost filthy kiss to his lips, before moving over to nip his ear. “Please what?” 

He wants to cry. “I want you… inside.” 

“Anything else?” He pecks him hilariously chastely. 

“N-no,” Yuuri manages. “Just that, now…” 

Without warning, Viktor pushes inside him all the way, grinding just perfectly at the right spot. “Then Yura, you can cum on my cock, and just my cock.” 

Yuuri groans, instantly regretting (but honestly, loving every moment of it) not being careful enough with his words whilst Viktor’s in this mind state. 


	26. Nipple Play (Requested)

As Viktor presses more and more kisses to his chest, Yuuri begins to flush. It feels good, that’s a fact, but he’s still very aware of Viktor’s head being there, and he has no idea what to do with his body. When Viktor lightly brushes his nipple, he stops thinking, letting out a sort of choked noise. 

Viktor grins against his chest. “Sensitive?” 

“I-I,” Yuuri truly blushes now. “I don’t know.” 

His fiance peers up at him with curiosity. “Nobody’s ever played with your nipples before?” 

“Nobody’s ever played with my much of anything,” he admits. 

Without warning, Viktor goes down on his nipple and grazes it gently with his teeth. eliciting yet another somewhat strained noise from Yuuri. Apparently taking that as a sign to continue, he begins to bite firmer and tug at them, causing Yuuri to cry out shamelessly. 

“This just got interesting,” he says, pulling off once more before swirling his tongue around. Yuuri had never gotten so desperate so quickly.


	27. Favourite Sex Toy (Requested)

They definitely wouldn’t be the kind of couple who uses them regularly (as in, every time or most of every time they have sex). They’re very very big on the intimacy idea so usually their bodies alone are enough for them. That being said, experimentation does happen, nothing more complex than vibrators maybe or so on. 

Their combined favourite, however is one buttplug that Viktor probably bought on a whim. The combination of Viktor’s love for Yuuri cumming inside him, and Yuuri’s slight exhibition kink (and not so slight ‘loves knowing Viktor has been claimed as his’ kink), lead to some very interesting results. They both love when Viktor wears it around, acting like everything is completely normal, with the shared knowledge that Yuuri’s cum is still inside him all day. The only thing better is getting to watch it pool out when the plug is removed later. 


	28. Rimming (Requested)

“Viktor,” Yuuri squirms, never quite comfortable with being on his hands and knees like this. “What are you doing back there?” 

On cue, Viktor squeezes the flesh of his ass firmly. “Just… admiring.” 

He blushes deeply at that. “Stop just staring! It’s weird!” 

“Well,” Viktor says in his cool tone, “I can do that.” Without warning, he leans down and presses a wet kiss on Yuuri’s most intimate place. 

The sensation causes him to practically shriek, but instead of pulling himself away, all he can do is buck back into it, wanting more of the strange sensation. The act of it makes him feel weirdly ashamed, despite the absolute ton of explicit acts the two had exchanged in the past. The shame can’t last for long, however, and is quickly replaced by pure heat when Viktor’s tongue darts out. 

He pulls back, causing Yuuri to whimper. “Does Yuuri like to be kissed there?” 

“What do you think?!” Yuuri snaps, desperate now.

If Viktor’s surprised, he doesn’t show it for long, and immediately complies to the unspoken command to continue. Using both his hands, he spreads Yuuri’s cheeks apart, exposing his hole easily. Without hesitation, he buries his face between them, immediately sucking at his entrance. 

It’s unlike any other sensation Yuuri has experienced before. All he knows is that he wants more, so he presses back into his fiance. Viktor gets the message and inserts his tongue, stretching Yuuri out with it as he practically bites around the flesh there. Yuuri can’t handle it and begins to fuck himself on it, encouraged by Viktor’s firm grip on him. 

It’s too much, too good, and Yuuri is sure he could cum just from that and that alone. However, he knows it’s just teasing. When Viktor’s in this kind of mood, Yuuri lands up in a poor ‘unable to walk’ state the next morning, and he’d hate to miss out on it. No, he wants to cum hard, wants it fucked out of him. 

“Vitya,” he gasps, legs quaking in please. “I can’t- more! Please!” 

Viktor obeys, pressing a kiss to his back as he thrusts two fingers all the way in without warning. It’s going to be a long night.


	29. 69 (Requested)

“I don’t like blowjobs.”

Of all the things that you wanted to hear when you had your mouth around your fiance’s cock, that was not one of them. Yuuri pulled off immediately, wondering what he’d suddenly done so wrong. 

Viktor quickly realised his mistake. “Yuuri no! Not like that! If anything you’re _too_ good. That’s my problem, I want to touch you so bad, but you make me _weak_.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri flushed. “I like when you touch me.” 

“But then you wouldn’t be sucking me,” Viktor pouted. 

Yuuri felt embarrassed at even considering it, but he was sure he’d seen a solution to this problem. At the same time it made him feel just a little bit powerful. It was usually Viktor who suggested new things, and Yuuri who happily basked in them. 

He bit his lip. “We could try this.” Tugging on his last nerve, he straddled Viktor’s lap before swinging his body around, shuffling back and bending so he was facing Viktor’s cock once again. 

“Yuuri,” his fiance gasped his approval. “You’re dangerous.” 

He was still unsure. “Do you want to do it like this?” 

To answer, Viktor tugged at Yuuri’s own erection and put it into his mouth. The sudden sensation caused Yuuri to gasp, and practically collapse on top of Viktor’s body. It was a good thing they were training, so he didn’t weigh all that much. 

Viktor sucked almost too hard when Yuuri resumed the earlier blowjob, moaning around his cock to cause the prefect vibrations whenever Yuuri teased the head with his tongue. He took advantage of his position on top, slowly rocking back and forth, fucking himself on both ends almost. 

Due to the earlier build up, Viktor came first, gasping and sucking particularly hard as he did so. But instead of ending in exhaustion, he continued to suck from that position. Yuuri pulled off him, resting his head on his bare thigh instead as Viktor made him come undone with ease. 


	30. Over Clothing Frottage (Requested)

The only thing Yuuri hates about his free skate costume is how hard it is to get off quickly. Although the trousers are fairly easy to slip off, the rest of his costume is a leotard, and a pretty time consuming process to change out of. Too time consuming, he’d realised, to be done in whatever random office Viktor had pulled him into, in the time preparing for the medal ceremony. Thankfully, being the Worlds competition, it’s the last time Yuuri will wear it in competition. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor has him pressed against the wall, and kisses dirtily down his neck, leg in between his thighs, “Yuuri you were so good out there.” 

“Mmm,” he said, trying to buck his hips for more friction. 

His fiance pressed into him further. “I can’t wait to see how you look in gold.” 

Yuuri was so high up, victorious, that shame wasn’t really a factor for him currently. “Why not wait until then?” 

Viktor pressed a deep kiss to his lips. “Because I don’t think I could control myself to get even this far away from other people.”

“ _Viktor_ ,” Yuuri sighed when the taller man began moving his leg purposefully against his crotch. The dance belt he was wearing made things almost uncomfortable down there.

“I don’t know why it’s so hot,” he admitted, grinding into Yuuri. “I only got my record back a month ago, and you already stole it again.” 

“Sorry,” Yuuri choked out, fire spreading to his erection at the sensation. His head went back against the wall, the rush of everything feeling unlawfully good.

“You’re not,” Viktor bit down on his neck, then, and it felt so good amongst the adrenaline he was still feeling that his knees buckled and he came then and there, grabbing desperately at Viktor’s form in an effort to keep himself upright, panting heavily as he did so. 

Unfortunately, that was when the voices came, and Yuuri had to make his best attempt at being presentable. Nothing could hide the bite marks, however. 


	31. In A Public Place (Requested)

Yuuri, when he’s completely sober, is infinitely more comfortable with sexual activity within the comfort of his own bedroom. Yuuri was not completely sober when he tugged Viktor into the bathroom in the middle of the banquet and stuck his hand down his suit trousers without warning. Unfortunately, Viktor had also had a few glasses of champagne, and had no heart to stop him when Yuuri backed him up against the sinks. 

It sent a hot thrill down both of their spines that they could be caught at any moment. Viktor began to pant into Yuuri’s mouth as his fiance supplied him with hot and desperate kisses, and clutched at him tightly. 

“I wan’t you,” Viktor hissed, forgetting why that was a bad idea. 

Yuuri, at least, had some of his wits about him still. “Not that,” he said softly, unbuckling his own trousers, “not right now.” 

He cried out in protest, shoving his trousers down his thighs regardless. After a bit of manoeuvring, he ended up on top of the counter, legs wrapped around Yuuri’s thighs as they kissed with heat. Deciding he needed it, he reached between their two bodies and held their cocks together. 

Yuuri practically lost his balance at that, and moaned loudly without shame as Viktor worked them together. At least, he thought, the combined noise would be enough to keep people from casually wondering in. When he came, it was hot and heavy, hands digging into Yuuri’s scalp. At least the bathroom was ideal for cleaning themselves up. 

Nobody met their eyes, with the exception of Chris who couldn’t stop making lewd eye contact with Viktor, for the remainder of official competition business. 


	32. Ice Play (Requested)

“Viktor,” Yuuri said sharply, massaging his back as he leaned over the fridge. “That was the worst idea you’ve ever had.” 

“Hmm?” Viktor questioned from the sofa. 

“Having sex on the ice rink,” he complained, “leaning against the side like that left my back all sore.” 

He frowned then. “Poor Yura,” Viktor admitted. “But it was worth it.” 

That was the wrong thing to say, apparently.

 Yuuri appeared in front of him, hip cocked to the side, with a bag full of ice cubes in one hand. “Well,” he said, pulling out a hotly familiar tone of voice, “if you like ice so much, then you won’t have a problem with this. Take off your shirt.” 

Viktor didn’t even question him. Sometimes, when Yuuri was in this kind of mood, it was almost fun to disobey, to watch him get so frustrated he’d let go of himself and just take… but not today. No, the shirt was gone in seconds, making its home on the other side of the room. Though Yuuri hadn’t told him too, the trousers also went, and he kicked them away from his ankles so he was left in only his briefs. 

“Hard already?” Yuuri’s voice had shifted completely, deep and sultry and honey sweet. “I haven’t touched you yet.” 

“Want you,” Viktor mumbled, spreading himself out on display for his husband. 

Yuuri straddled him, then, making him seem a lot taller and bigger than he actually was, a vantage point allowing him to stare down on Viktor. “Do you know what I want?” His gaze pierced him. 

“What?” Viktor barely whimpered. 

Purposely, Yuuri missed his lips and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Firstly, I want my back to stop hurting. But that’s not going to happen. Do you know why?” 

Viktor shook his head. 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Because you teased me all day. So I can’t stop it hurting, and it’s your fault. What should I do?” 

“Punish me for it,” Viktor gasped out. 

He wanted to sob when Yuuri got off his lap, instead going to his knees, nudging Viktor’s thighs apart as he did so. No matter how the situation may have looked, they both knew exactly who was in charge. The younger man took one of the ice cubes out of the bag, and considered it for a moment. 

“Viktor,” some of the commanding tone faltered. “How are you feeling?” 

“Green!” Viktor exclaimed too loudly. “Very very green!” 

Mercilessly, Yuuri went straight for the thigh. Even though he wasn’t blindfolded or anything (another time, definitely), the sudden sensation caught him off guard and he yelped. Yuuri held it there for a moment, just long enough that the chill began to feel painful directly against his skin, causing his leg to shake. At just the right moment, he ran the cube dangerously close to Viktor’s crotch, holding it again right in the place where he inner thigh ended, eliciting a hiss from Viktor. 

“Your skin’s so hot,” Yuuri commented, “it’s melting already.” 

Viktor winced as the pain got almost too much from the cold, but he was nowhere near wanting this to stop. Instead he bucked, trying to get Yuuri to re-position it slightly. 

It didn’t go unnoticed. “Don’t move,” Yuuri commanded, “this is meant to be a punishment.” 

“Hurts,” Viktor admitted. 

“Not enough.” 

Still, he did remove what was left of the cube, and fingered a fresh one out of the bag. This time, though, Yuuri reached up, and slide the ice slowly from his bellybutton, up his pecks, before finally directly over the nipple. In any other setting, the sound Viktor made would have been embarrassing, but he could tell Yuuri was weak for it. It was almost too much sensation on that area. 

“Please,” Viktor begged, “I need more. I need… your mouth… on me. It’s too much.” 

“Hmm,” Yuuri considered it. “But that’s not much of a punishment.” 

“Keep the ice!” He then pleaded in desperation. “I need something hot too!” 

Something glinted in Yuuri’s eyes. Wordlessly, he removed Viktor’s underwear with practised ease, causing his hard cock to bob up immediately as it was exposed to the air. Viktor suffocated under Yuuri’s gaze, who was looking at him like he was some kind of meal. 

“I’ll suck you,” he promised, “but you have to do one thing.” 

“What?” 

“Let me put one in your ass.” 

Viktor felt his soul ascend. For once in his life, he felt completely and utterly speechless. Even when Yuuri was feeling as dominant as this, his suggestions were never usually that lewd at all. In fact, he was generally a more tender lover than a rough and kinky one. 

“You’re always so hot there,” Yuuri went on, “so hot around me when I’m inside you. Can I do it to you, Vitya? Can I keep stuffing you full of ice until all the cubes have melted?” 

“Yes,” Viktor gasped, and he didn’t even regret it for a second. He spread his legs and positioned himself, exposing his entrance to his husband. Yuuri gulped for a moment, but didn’t show another sign of hesitation as he took one of the smaller cubes, so little stretching would be required, and slid it past his rim. Tears nearly flooded Viktor’s vision at the sensation, but before it could overtake him, Yuuri’s mouth engulfed his reaction. The duo sensation of extreme cold and extreme heat was almost too much, and he could feel his skin prickle. 

“Yuuri,” he just about managed a minute later, “it melted.” 

And Yuuri didn’t even stop the blowjob, reaching behind him to produce another, fresh cube, that causes Viktor to cry out in pleasure/pain. With Yuuri sucking him like a pro, and the sensations everywhere, it didn’t take him long to cum at all, gripping Yuuri’s hair for some kind of grounding. 

Yuuri pulled off him and smiled. “You’re all cold now.” 

Viktor opened his arms. “Then warm me up.” 


	33. Sweet (Requested)

Viktor absolutely hated it when his husband looked sad. Presenting him with a miserable looking Yuuri was one sure fired way to absolutely shatter his heart into little pieces. So, when he came home one day to Yuuri’s trade mark troubled expression, Viktor immediately dropped down, crawling on top of him to wrap him in a hug. 

“Oomf,” Yuuri complained uncomfortably, but sighed and wrapped his arms around Viktor, burying his head in his shoulder. “I’ve gained five more pounds,” he complained. 

Viktor leaned up. “That’s what you look miserable about?” 

“i hate retiring! It’s only been a few weeks and I already feel fat. How are you even going to look at me in a year?!” 

So Yuuri was hurting and it was his fault? That wouldn’t do. He untangled himself from Yuuri’s arms and wordlessly peeled his sweat pants down his hips. Yuuri buried his face in his arm, but didn’t stop Viktor from stripping his lower half naked. He also didn’t stop Viktor from nibbling on his thigh. 

“You’re perfect.” Viktor said into his skin. “The most beautiful man in the world. That won’t change no matter what weight you are.” 

Yuuri’s legs trembled at that. Though, he gasped when Viktor took the head of his cock into his mouth. Though Viktor was more than good at fast and rough, he instead worshipped Yuuri’s erection, kissing it and tasting it gently, taking his time to please Yuuri, who kept shuddering and gasping at his feather light touches, grabbing a hold of his hair to keep himself grounded. 

“I love you,” he pulled off and whispered into his hip bone. 


	34. First Time (Requested)

Yuuri knew he was ready. He and Viktor were even engaged; there was little commitment greater than that. And on top of it all, he loved Viktor more than he thought it was possible to love someone. Hell, Viktor had made Yuuri question what love even was! Surprisingly, too, Yuuri had even begun to get frustrated whenever Viktor pulled away after some heavy petting. So why did he feel so nervous? 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said sweetly into his collar bone, straddling his hips. “Stop turning your head.” 

Yuuri kept his head firmly to the side. “It’s embarrassing.” 

When Viktor tweaked his nipple to get his attention, Yuuri yelped in shock. “Yuuri, we shared daily baths for almost a year. I’ve seen it plenty of times.” 

That just made his cheeks flare further, but finally he met Viktor’s heavy gaze. “What if I make weird faces,” he complained, “or gross noises.” 

His fiance bent down and placed a soft kiss on his nose. “Oh Yuuri, I assure you nothing you do is going to be weird, and even if it is, I’ll probably like it anyway.” 

Tentatively, Yuuri reached out. When his hand met Viktor’s warm flesh, he felt safe somehow, his soul finally grounded in his body in a way that felt so spectacularly right. Trying his very best to maintain eye contact, Yuuri allowed his hands to wander, barely even ghosting over the skin there. The lack of sensation seemed to be enough, causing Viktor to shudder on top of him. Finally, he reached Viktor’s underwear, fingers digging underneath the thing band holding them up. Without being told, Viktor raised his hips, giving Yuuri the access necessary to slide them off. 

Yuuri cringed. “Should I… get, uhm.” 

Thankfully Viktor helped him. “Here,” he reached behind him, producing a bottle of lube he must have had ready on the mattress. 

Forcing himself to breathe, he allowed his hand to cup Viktor’s ass. That feel of it alone was almost enough to make him forget his nerves. He couldn’t help himself from squeezing tight, possessive feelings flowing through him. Finally, he located Viktor’s entrance, but found it was blocked by something. 

Yuuri could have fainted right then and there. “I-is that-” 

“A buttplug?” Viktor asked confidently. “Mmhmm. I put it in when you asked for this.” He paused, and looked down at Yuuri’s confused form. “I didn’t want to have to wait any longer for you than I had to.” He reached behind, then, hand brushing over Yuuri’s own fingers as he pulled it out of him, discarding it somewhere. “You can put it straight in.” 

All the blood in his body felt like it had shot to his erection. At the same time, though, Yuuri’s chest began to constrict. He knew logically that losing your virginity really wasn’t a big deal, but it still freaked him out. It felt like this would dictate the rest of their sex lives for all time. Once again, he forced himself to breathe deeply, before lining his cock up. 

Without warning, Viktor went straight down on it, taking him to the hilt without even pausing. 

“Fuck,” he cursed. “Yuuri~” 

Yuuri had been too in shock at the sensation to make any kind of noise, mouth agape instead in a silent scream. His entire body felt like it was on fire in the best possible way. He’d gone from moderate arousal to on the edge of orgasm in seconds and the feeling of it was amazing. Once he came back to himself, the realisation that he was  _inside_  Viktor, currently having sex with the man he’d spent so much of his life looking up to, was too insanely good to even put into words. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor repeated again, “I’m going to move, now, okay?” 

All Yuuri could do was nod, hands fisted in the sheets with pleasure so high it was almost painful. 

Viktor hadn’t been joking about not wanting to waste time. He set a fast pace instantly, bouncing and grinding on Yuuri’s cock faster than Yuuri could even keep up with. His hands planted on Yuuri’s chest, holding him down in the best way. All Yuuri could do was watch in awe. Eventually the physical compulsion to move became too strong and his hips bucked. He stopped caring about what noises he was making. 

At the next sensation, Viktor’s eyes glassed over and his jaw went slack. With his eyes on his fiance, Yuuri realised that he was the one who had done that, who was making _Viktor_  feel so good. At that train of thought, his back arched and he held on for life as he came the hardest he ever had in his life, without warning and deep within his fiance, who seemed equally as surprised. 

When Yuuri came down from his high, panting heavily, Viktor had stopped moving. The drop came with full speed and force. How long had that even been? A minute? Two? That was  _embarrassing_. Once Viktor lifted out of him, allowing his now flaccid cock to slip free, he rolled over in shame. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor poked him. “Yuuuuri… what’s wrong?” 

“I came so fast,” he mumbled into the pillow. “And you’re still hard. I suck.”

He lifted his head again when Viktor groaned. “Yuuri, it’s a compliment. It was hot! God, have you seen yourself when you come?!” 

“But,” he motioned Viktor’s erection. 

“Oh,” Viktor looked down too. “That doesn’t-oomf.” 

Yuuri cut him off by suddenly pushing him down on his back. “Can I?” He planted a kiss to the now leaking head, an act he at least  _was_  familiar with. 

“I could never say no.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at my main blog: livixbobbiex  
> Or my porn writing blog: katsudamnthiserosistoomuch


End file.
